Power converter systems, such as switching power supplies, can be implemented in a variety of applications for providing power in an electronic device, such as a portable electronic device. Switching power supplies can be implemented in a variety of different types to provide an output voltage based on an input voltage. A buck converter can implement switches to generate a regulated output voltage that is less than an input voltage, and a boost converter can generate a regulated output voltage that is greater than an input voltage. A buck-boost converter can be implemented to provide both buck and boost functionality to flexibly provide an output voltage at a magnitude that is greater than or less than the input voltage. Because switching power supplies implement inductors, a short-circuit condition in a switching power supply can be detrimental because the current magnitude through the inductor can increase to very high magnitudes, which can result in damage to the switching power supply.